1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to opening or severing apparatus and more particularly to a new and improved plastic package opener apparatus which permits reception of the conventional plastic package within the apparatus to allow severing of the plastic package as the apparatus is manually directed across each side of the plastic package.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically a consumer will use a knife, razor blade, scissors, or other type of available blade or sharpened device to open plastic packages, such as blister packs, to get at or obtain the product or products held within the plastic cover or wrapping. This can be an arduous task for almost anyone because of the difficulty in slicing or opening some plastic packages and is particularly hard for the elderly, those with poor eyesight, or those who have limited physical abilities. For them cutting open plastic packaging is difficult and sometimes impossible. Therefore, there exists the need for an improved, easy to use and safe plastic package opener.